The Heroine Princess
by umdsweetheart
Summary: Betrayed by those she trusted, she is now being forced to marry. Can the one person she thought she hated save her, or will she lose all freedom. D/Hr, Rated T now for language, still may go up.
1. The beginning

**The chapters to this story will most likely always be short. I got the idea for this story by drawing a castle tower in my notebook during my art history class. I am not completely sure how or where this story will end up, since I only have this chapter complete and the start of the 2nd. I do hope everyone likes it.**

**Ok, Dumbledork(I mean Dumbledore) is still alive but Snape is not(he will still be in the story though. I'm not sure who else I might randomly kill off or rise from the dead yet, but these are the two in thise chapter.**

**Alrighty I do not own Harry Potter, he belongs to JKR(unfortunitly!), but I am using her characters!! Enjoy!**

The singing bird outside the window was not helping her mood. It was free, while she was not, and it was rubbing it in her face.

The Princess climbed out of bed and out onto her balcony. She looked down into the forest from her prison. It had been close to a year since her father, the King, locked her in this stupid tower. Yes she was a princess locked away in a tower just like in the fairy-tales her mother used to read her, except this was no fairy-tale; this was a nightmare, because she had no prince to come save her.

And yet this princess wasn't even just a princess, she was a war heroine, the smartest witch of her age, the bookworm, Hermione Granger. And yet, she was trapped, because she had been betrayed.

Dumbledore the old fool had found out who she was at the end of the wizards war, he and Ronald Weasley went to her dad and somehow convinced him to take her wand and lock her away. If only she had learned wandless magic first, then she could have escaped. But here she was stuck in the tower, with the strongest wards ever keeping her in.

Today was the day of her fathers' visit, maybe she could convince him to free her. She had tried countless times with no success but her mother didn't raise a quitter, no, her mother raises a fighter, and that is exactly what Hermione had been doing since she was locked in here, fighting.

Soon she saw a man riding up on a horse, whom she knew to be her father. Within minutes, father and daughter were face to face.

"My daughter I have good news." He said bowing to his princess.

"What is it father, do I get to leave?" she said curtseying in return.

"Even better, you are to be married."

"To whom?" she yelled.

"To Ronald Weasley." And that is when Princess Hermione passed out.

----Headmasters office in Hogwarts

"Professor are you sure she will be bond to me?"

"Yes mister Weasley, Princess Hermione and her wealth will be bond to you." The Headmaster swore.

"What if she doesn't agree?"

"She has no choice, her father will force her."

"How are we going to manage that?"

"I have her father under complete control, he's actually telling her right now of the upcoming marriage."

"So she will be mine?"

"Yes, Ronald, Hermione Granger will be yours."

"Good. I will have complete control over her and her kingdom. No-one could possibly stand in my way."

----

Professor Snape listened to the whole conversation from his portrait where he happened to be fake sleeping. Even though he wasn't fond of the know-it-all witch, he could not just stand there and let them ruin her life. She did after all remind him a lot of his Lilly, and it broke his stone cold heart that they would force her into something like this. Yes something must be done and he knew just the people to help. He quietly got up and left his portrait in the Headmasters off. He entered his other portrait in the Malfoy's study.

"Elf!" he barked, within seconds a house elf popped up.

"Yes master Snape?"

"Get me Lucius and Draco immediately. I need their help."

"Yes master Snape." The elf said before popping away.

"Let us hope there is time to fix this." He mumbled.

**Please review, I would love to hear what you guys think of this story, if I should even keep writing it or just junk it now, and finally complete my other stories.**


	2. The plee and plan

Princess Hermione awoke to someone shaking her. When she remembered why she had passed out in the first place, she wanted to jump of the balcony. Instead she tried to reason with her father.

"Father, you can't expect me to marry the man who helped lock me in here."

"My dear daughter, he is looking out for your safety."

"I'm not in any danger!"

"Because you're safe in here."

"No, because Harry won the war!"

"You will marry him Hermione. You have no choice."

"I refuse."

"You are a princess and you will obey your king."

"No father! I do not love him."

"This is the end of the discussion! You will marry Ronald. Good day daughter." With that the king turned on his heel and left. Hermione made it to the balcony in time to see him ride into the forest.

"This can't be happening!" she whispered , knowing no-one would here. She dropped to her knees and sobbed. "Merlin, Godric, Salazar, anyone, can't you help me?"

-----------Back at Malfoy Mannor

"Severus is everything alright?" Lucius asked when he and his son strolled into the study.

"Draco, be honest, what are your true feelings for the young Miss Granger?"

"My what?" Draco asked shocked.

"Feelings, boy, feelings. I know you do not hate her, now hurry, I'm not sure how much time we have."

"I enjoy her competition, and she is pretty for a muggleborn." He said looking at the floor.

"If she was in trouble, would you help her?" Draco glanced at his father before looking at his former professor.

"Yes, but no one has seen her in over a year."

"I believe Princess Hermione Granger has been locked away by Dumbledore. He has also promised her and her wealth to young Mister Weasley."

Hearing that Hermione was being promised to someone did not sit well with the youngest Malfoy, for reasons he could not explain.

"Princess Hermione?" Lucius asked.

"Yes her father, King Granger, controls all of Ireland. And right now, Dumbledore controls the king."

"So the Weasel wants her? And Dumbledore has her locked up so he can just hand her over? Professor, what are we supposed to do?" Draco said looking at his Godfather's portrait.

"Save her."

------------Castle in Dublin Ireland

"Ah Dumbledore, how can I help you?" The king asked, walking into the throne room.

"Your Majesty." Dumbledore said bowing. "How was your ride?"

"Excellent."

"So Hermione agreed to the wedding?" Dumbledore asked completely shocked.

"No, she didn't, but no worries, I figured you had a plan."

"Oh I do." He said handing over a small flask. "This is a powerful love potion. Slip it in her drink in 3 days time, and she will fall head over heels for Ron."

"Whatever you say Dumbledore."

-----------Back at Hogwarts

Professor Dumbledore had just flooed back from Dublin. He looked around the room and noticed that all the old Headmasters were sleeping. He took his seat in the chair behind his desk just as Ronald Weasley stormed in.

"Is she prepared to be my wife?" he snapped.

"She is putting up a fight but I gave her father a love potion with your hair and instructions to give it to her in 3 days time."

"Good, so when do we go to Dublin to retrieve her?"

"In 4 days. It would be good for you to start sending her letters."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." With that Ron left to go back to the Burrow.

Dumbledore stood up and paced around the room. He glanced at all the past Headmasters and stopped when he saw Snape's portrait. It was brilliant what they did, faking his death and placing Snape as Headmaster. It was such a shame he was killed during the war. Right now Snape was dozing peacefully in his portrait like always. Or so Dumbledore thought.

**I'm finally back to working on my stories! :) Chapter 3 is already written I just have to type it, it should be up tonight or tomorrow, depending on how tired I get, and then I have to start writing chapter 4. I would really love to hear what you have to say, even if you think this story seems childish. Thank yall for sticking with me!**


	3. The spirts awake and the letter

"Elf!"

"Yes Master Snape. They will be here in minutes." He bowed before popping away.

Snape glanced around the room. His eyes fell on the portrait that hung across the room from him. All purebloods have it; it was a canvas with the portrait of all four founders of Hogwarts. They always slept though.

"Severus, you have news I gather?" Lucius said as he walked in.

"Yes, where is Draco?"

"Putting his broom away."

"He must be upset, doesn't he prefer flying at night, unless something is bothering him?"

"Yes his mother is very worried. I didn't know he cared so much for this muggleborn."

Snape frowned at Lucius before answering. "I figured it out over the years. He always fought with her to get her reaction, picked on her more than the other muggleborns, kind of like pulling pig tales."

"Interesting." Lucius said thinking.

"What is interesting father?" Draco asked as he walked into the study. "Hello Godfather, any news about Granger?" He asked without giving his father a chance to answer his question.

"I will get to Miss Granger in a minute. You have a very skilled bird, am I correct Draco?"

"My eagle, yes."

"After this meeting I want you to write her a letter saying you will offer her help. Explain what is going on, but make sure you cast a spell that makes it so only she can read it. We can't have them aware we are trying to help her."

"Yes sir, so what is going on?"

"In 3 days her father will give her a love potion atuned to Ronald Weasley. In 4 days Dumbledore and Mister Weasley go to collect her. She is somewhere near Dublin Ireland, but we will need her help to know exactly where she is."

"She is 30 kilometers_(18 miles)_ from her castle in Dublin. She is locked in a tower protected by wards set up by Dumbledore. She is always alone." The voice came from the founder's portrait. Everyone looked to see, for the first time in centuries, two of the founders had awaken.

"She is a Gryffindor and of dirty blood, why would she pray to me?" Salazar sneered asking nobody really.

"She prayed to both of you? And that's why you've awaken?" Snape asked shocked.

"Yes. This young witch prayed in distress. We have to help. We have been summoned here because you had already planned to help her." Godric stated.

"But Salazar hates muggleborns." Draco commented.

"Yes young Slytherin, I do, but this young witch has definitely proved her worth repeatedly. She is trapped and she reached out to her rival house's founder for help, I cannot turn her away."

"Draco, go write that letter to Miss Granger, and tell her help is on the way." Snape requested.

"Yes sir." Draco said exiting the room.

"I never thought I'd see the day when a Slytherin would willingly help a Gryffindor." Godric stated. The room fell into silence.

Draco walked to his room, grabbed some parchment before starting the letter.

_Princess Hermione Granger,_

------The tower

Hermione was laying on her bed staring at her ceiling. How could her father do this to her? If only her mother were here. She'd never allow this to happen. Hermione smiled at the memory of her mother. She had died almost a year and a half ago. It was right after that her father started acting weird and then next thing she knew she was locked in here.

Oh but her mother, her mother was so loving and caring, giving everyone a chance. Hermione had always tried to be just like her throughout the years. Another thing Hermione admired about her mother was her fight. Her mother always raised her never to give up, never to quit. So Hermione planned on fighting for as long as she could. If Ronald thought getting her was going to be easy, he was in for the shock of his life.

Just then an eagle flew through Hermione's window and landed next to her on the bed. Tied to it's lef was a letter. Hermione carefully reached out and untied the letter before unrolling it.

_Princess Hermione Granger,_

_What you are about to read will no doubt shock you, but I swear every word is true. I, Draco Malfoy, my father, Lucius Malfoy, and my Godfather, Severus Snape, are going to help you._

_Let me explain. Snape overheard Dumbledore talking to the Weasel. That is how he heard about your situation. Dumbledore has promised you to the Weasel and that, for some reason, pisses me off. So we started to plan your rescue. Snape came today and said that Dumbledore has control over your father whom he gave a love potion. The love potion is atuned to the Weasel. Be careful. Snape also said that the Weasel will start writing to you, trying to butter you up. The love potion is to be given in 3 days time and they are supposed to come get you in 4 so we have to work fast._

_I know you have no reason to trust me or my family, but we really want to help, so any news, anything that you could tell us would work._

_Oh and Godric and Salazar are teaming with us to help. Your prayer worked. They have told us that you are locked in a tower about 30 kilometers from your castle, and that there are wards around it. They have told us nothing else, so anything else that you know please tell us._

_Please let us help you Princess. Send my eagle back with your reply._

_Sincerely Draco Malfoy._

Hermione's jaw dropped.

**wahoo 2 chapters posted in one night. Now for a goodnight's rest, and tomorrow I will start working on chapter 4. Hopefully it wont take too long for me to write and post it. Review and ell me what you think, even if you hate it.**


	4. The letters

Draco's eagle decided to take up a residence on Hermione's balcony while the young witch sat on her bed, shocked. Hermione sat there for what seemed like hours with no idea what she should tell the young wizard who promised her help. Soon Pig zoomed in, startling her and dropping a letter from Ron on her bed in front of her.

"Oh great." She mumbled putting Draco's letter down and unrolling Ron's.

_My love,_

_I have missed you 'Mione, but it's ok, we'll see each other very soon. Aren't you excited? You should be, we're going to be married in less than a week. Just like we were always supposed to. I know you didn't mean what you said that day; I know you love me as I love you. And we'll be together soon and then we'll never be apart. You'll be mine forever._

_I will see you in 4 days Hermione. I love you._

_Ron._

"Oh bloody hell." Hermione swore. "He is delusional." Hermione walked over to her desk and opened her drawer where she had an endless supply of quills but not a single roll of parchment. Dumbledore's idea of course, didn't want her to contact anyone.

She pulled out a quill and some ink and started her reply to Ron on the back of his letter.

_Ronald,_

_I did mean what I said a year ago and I mean what I say in this letter. I do not love you. How could I? You betrayed me. We were over a year ago, and there is no way I will marry you. I would rather die._

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione sighed as she finished her letter to Ron. She knew it would change nothing, but you could never blame her for trying. She handed the letter to Pig who zoomed out the window. She then picked up the letter from Malfoy; she finally knew what to say.

--------Malfoy Mannor

Draco had just finished a snack when his eagle flew through the open window with a letter. He rushed to his bird and took the letter from it.

_Malfoy,_

_You are right, I have no reason to trust you, but I also have nothing to lose. I accept your offer of help._

_You need to find a way to get Harry involved if you can. He would be a valuable asset to you in this rescue mission. Be careful about how you approach him though, he believes that I am dead, thanks to Ronald and Dumbledore. And make sure that he won't go to Ron, you can figure what would happen if Ron found out._

_My lovely prison is a tower, about 3 stories tall. There is only one room, mine, at the very top. There is one door at the bottom and a staircase that leads up. Dumbledore took my wand and cast the wards that surround my tower with it. The wards can only be undone with it. You need to get my wand!!!_

_We are going to have a very limited window for this escape. My father will be here in 3 days for the potion, he has to see me that night or he will alert Dumbledore. He will have to give me the love potion. I need you to talk to Snape; he should know the counter potion that you could make. Send it to me so that after I take the love potion I can take the counter. I really do not want to love Ron._

_I don't know why you are willing to help me but I thank you so much Malfoy. Anything else you need to know just ask._

_Princess Hermione_

_P.S. please give your eagle a treat for me, I don't have anything to give him._

After reading the letter Draco walked into the study to find that his Godfather was not in his portrait.

"Damn."

"Language young Slytherin." Godric commented. "What is wrong?"

"I got a reply from the Princess. I was looking for my Godfather to tell him the news." He looked around the room. "I'm going to find my father, if you'll excuse me." He said exiting the room.

"A pureblood in love with a muggleborn, what a disgrace." Salazar commented.

"You said it yourself, she has proven her worth. Why then judge her for something she had no control over?" Godric questioned.

"She has proven her worth hasn't she?" he mumbled.

"Who has proven their worth?" Lucius asked walking into the room.

"Miss Granger." Salazar said. "Where is your boy? He went looking for you."

"I didn't see him. And do you think she has?" he asked.

"Yes I do."

"I think she is worthy of your son's affections. Do you agree Mr. Malfoy?" Godric asked.

"He does like her doesn't he?" He mumbled to himself. "I almost lost my family over the blood status bullshit. I will not go through that again. If Draco likes this muggleborn," he shuddered, "then I will learn to be ok with it."

"I think you should tell your son that, Lucius." Snape said from his portrait. "He still looks for your approval."

"I will." Lucius said walking out of the room.

---------the tower

Pig zoomed back into Hermione's tower. Attached to his leg was another letter from Ron.

Hermione sighed as she took the letter from Pig and unrolled it.

_You will marry me, whether you love me or not. Get used to that tower Princess, because that's where you're going to stay for the rest of you pathetic life._

Hermione dropped to the bed. Her freedom and life rested in the hands of Draco Malfoy. She hoped he would pull through for her.

**I know it's a short chapter, most of the chapters in this story will be short. But there it is, chapter 4! :) I don't know how long chapter 5 will take me, I'm still debating how and where I want this story to go. If you have any ideas please let me know. and please review, it's always wonderful to hear people's thoughts about my stories.**


	5. The reason behind the madness

Ron was tearing apart his room when Harry walked in.

"Woah mate! What's wrong?" Harry asked dodging an ink bottle that went flying near his head.

"Oh Harry! Um…nothing's wrong! Why would you think something's wrong?" Ron's voice cracked as his eyes scanned over the mess you had made of his room.

"Oh I don't know; the fact that you're having a tantrum up here? Come on you were always a horrible liar, what's wrong?"

Ron chuckled nervously as he tried to think of a cover story for tearing apart his room.

"Oh…I…um…didn't get that job at the Ministry that I wanted, is all." Ron said, it was true, just not the reason behind the destruction. She was, and she was going to pay.

"Really? Damn I'm sorry mate! I was so sure you'd get that job." Harry said shaking his head. "Well anyways I just dropped Ginny off for the night, and I thought I'd pop in here to see what was up, but I think I'll let you go back to trashing the room."

"Yeah ok Harry, night."

"See you tomorrow mate, oh and hey, Pig's here." Harry said leaving the room.

Ron turned to see Pig hovering outside his window. He opened the window and took the letter from his owl. The letter only had 4 words written in a neat hand writing that was unmistakably Hermione's.

'_Over my dead body.'_

Ron's blood boiled as he rushed downstairs, grabbed some powder, and threw it into the fireplace.

"Headmaster's office, Hogwarts." And with a flash of light Ron was gone.

-------Headmaster's office

Dumbledore was working on some paperwork when a very angry Ronald Weasley fell out of his fireplace.

"Ronald, to what do I owe this pleasure at…" he checked his watch, "10 at night?"

Ron thrusted the letter into the headmaster's face.

"Why is she being so difficult?" He yelled. Dumbledore read the letter before responding.

"She isn't under the love potion yet Ron. She will be in 2 days, then she won't be difficult."

"So she will love me?"

"Yes but don't forget the purpose of this arrangement."

"Yes, yes, I marry her, kill her father, gain control of her kingdom, and lock her back away."

"Having control over Ireland is essential to us taking over the wizarding community. Ron you cannot fail."

"I won't sir."

"Ron, continue to write her, and keep your temper. She will have the love potion in 2 days and then she'll love you for a month. Remember if you want to keep her in love with you, you'll have to give her the potion once a month."

"Yes sir." He said looking out the window. "Sir, her wand?"

"Is in my desk, we need it to undo the wards around her tower. If the wards aren't removed and she tries to leave, with or without us, she could be killed."

"Yes sir, I remember the first month she was locked away, but what I wanted to know was, after we take down the wards, can we snap it?"

Dumbledore pondered this thought for a minute. "Why do you want it snapped?"

"Hermione is dangerous with a wand; in case something goes wrong I don't want her to have any access to it, or any hope that she can get it."

"OK that makes sense, now if you'll excuse me Ron, I have paperwork to finish."

"Yes Professor, good night." Ron said before flooing out, leaving the Headmaster alone again.

Dumbledore went back to his paperwork. After a few minutes he heard rustling behind him and turned to see Snape standing up and stretching.

"Hello Severus, good nap?"

"Yes Albus, it was. I think I'm going to go visit my other portrait though, if you'll excuse me."

"Ah and where is that might I ask?" Dumbledore asked making Snape stop walking to the one of the doors in his portrait.

"I have a few other portraits Headmaster, and you know I like to keep my secrets so again if you'll excuse me."

"Yes, well have fun. I'm sure any place is more fun than here." Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand.

"Good night Headmaster." Snape said exiting his portrait.

-----Malfoy Mannor

"Finally!" Draco said when Snape walked into his portrait.

"Son, your manners." Narcissa scowled.

"Sorry mother. Hello Godfather."

"Hello Draco, Cissy. Where is Lucius?"

"At work. The Ministry flooed about an hour ago and said that they needed him immediately. He asked me to fill in for him." Cissy answered.

"Have you heard from the Princess?" Snape asked, looking at Draco.

"Yes. She told me that she is wandless. That the wards have to be undone by her wand. She also needs a counter love potion. She says she will have to take the love potion when her father comes to her. She also said that we will have to rescue her after she has taken the potion. She also wants me to get Potter involved, but I'm not sure how." Draco said.

"Alright." Snape said from his portrait. "Draco get your 7th year potions book…" he stopped when Draco accioed his book into the room. "On page 87 is the potion Hermione will need. Cissy, you were always great at potions, do you think you could whip this up for her?"

Cissy got up from her position on the couch and took the potions book from her son. She looked over the page before looking up at Snape. "Of course, I'll start right away." She said before exiting the room.

"Now, I'll be right back." Snape said walking out of his portrait.

------Grimmauld Place

"Dobby!" The elf came instantly.

"Ah Professor Snape Sir. Master Harry will be pleased to see you. I shall go get him." He said preparing to pop away.

"Wait!" Snape yelled.

"Yes sir?"

"Make absolutely sure he is alone, this is very important."

"Yes sir." Dobby said before popping away.

**Sorry; I can't seem to stop writing this story. Ideas keep coming to me and I have to get them down. I think I've added 4 chaptersin less then 24 hours haha. So now you know the reason behind Hermione's imprisionment. What do you think? Review please.**


	6. Rivals unite

**The long awaited chapter 6...sorry haha...alright here it is...and at the bottom there is a long A/N that I need everyones opnion on please and thank you.**

"Ah Professor, to what do I owe the honor?" Harry asked as he walked into his library.

"Harry there is something I need to tell you. It is rather important that you keep this to yourself. Before I tell you what it is, do I have your word that you will not tell anyone, not Ron, not Dumbledore, no-one?"

"Yes professor you have my word."

"Hermione Granger is alive." Harry stood there with his mouth open just staring at Snape.

"That can't be right. Ron told me. He watched her die."

"He lied. But Harry, we need your help. Come to Malfoy Manor if you want to save her. Remember you can't tell anyone!" Harry nodded before walking out of the room.

-Malfoy Manor

Harry flooed into the Malfoy's travel room and was greeted by a house elf.

"I am supposed to take you to the study sir." The elf said turning and walking to the door. "Follow me sir."

Harry followed the elf down a few halls, up a set of stairs and down a few more halls before stopping in front of a door.

"The young master is in there." The elf said before popping away.

Harry opened the door to see Draco sitting at the desk, looking over a piece of parchment. He looked up when Harry entered the room.

"Is this a trap?" Harry asked reaching for his wand.

"No Potter, I swear this is no trap. You know Hermione's hand writing right?"

"Yes I do." Harry said walking towards the desk.

"This letter took place today, it might fill you in a bit." Draco said handing Harry the letter.

Harry read both sides of the parchment multiple times before looking up at Draco.

"She's alive."

"Yes she is, and we need your help Harry." Snape said from his portrait.

"Anything." Both Harry and Draco looked at Snape waiting to be told what they needed to do.

"Harry, I need you to get your dad's cloak, go to Hogwarts. Wait outside Dumbledore's office. Walk in with him, or find a way in rather. Stay in with him until he leaves, and then in his draw is her wand. You need to get it and bring it to us so we can use it in her rescue.

"Alright." Harry said.

"Harry I can't stress this enough, we need her wand. If the wards are not undone by her wand and she tries to leave, she could die."

"WHAT!" Draco yelled. "What the hell kind of game is Dumbledore playing?"

"Wait a minute." Harry said interrupting Draco's tantrum. "In the letter you called her Princess…oh damn."

"What?"

"She must have told Ron first. They broke up a week before he told me she died. She died the night before she was coming to tell me. Ron wanted her money?" He questioned, looking up at Snape.

"I'm afraid it's more than that. Dumbledore wants control of the Wizarding world. He's having Ron marry Hermione and kill her father to gain control of Ireland."

"What does he plan on doing with Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Ronald wants her wand snapped after they break down the wards and he wants to keep her locked away in her tower for the rest of her life."

"I knew he craved attention and power but I never knew he would do this to her." Harry said.

"We need to tell Hermione what they plan to do." Draco said taking out a piece of parchment.

-The Tower

Hermione was just starting to drift to sleep when Draco's eagle flew into her room. It landed on her bed and gently pecked her announcing its presence. Hermione turned towards the bird and took the letter from its leg. She reached over to the nightstand and turned on the light.

_Princess,  
__My mother is making the counter potion for you as we speak. Snape has brought us news. If we fail this is what they have planned for you.  
__Ron plans on breaking your wand right after they take down the wards. Dumbledore wants control of your kingdom because they are planning on taking over the Wizarding community. So Ron is going to marry you and then kill your father. _Hermione gasped. _And then Ron plans on locking you away for the rest of your life. Hermione I cannot let that happen. We are working on a way to get you. I swear we'll get you out of there. Oh we have Harry on our side. He wants to write a letter too. Keep some faith Hermione. Golden boy and I are working together to help you.  
__Draco Malfoy_

_Hermione-  
__Or is it Princess? Wait that's not important. You're alive? I can't believe it, but honestly Malfoy has no reason to lie to me about this. You're alive. Don't worry Hermione we'll get you out of there I promise.  
__Harry._

Hermione walked over to her desk and pulled out some ink and a quill.

_Harry & Draco.  
__Oh I have missed you Harry! I'm sorry this response won't be long but; GET ME THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE!  
__Love Hermione._

She petted his eagle on its head before tying the letter to it's out stretched leg and watching it fly out the window and out of sight.

**A/N:**

**Alright so here's the deal a lot of the reviews for this story keep asking me if Hermione will have some participation in the rescue. I would love to let her do that but she needs Harry and Draco to come to her rescue...she's wandless, so no she will not have a active role in the rescue part however, she will have a very large part in the revenge aspect...I mean come on she is not about to just let being locked up by Ron and Dumbledore go with kicking some serious ass... :)...ok but for that to happen I need ideas on just what beautiful torture I should have Hermione release on the two idiots...any input would be amazing :)**

**thanks for your time hope you enjoied the story!**


End file.
